1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping force controller of a shock absorber for a motorcycle adapted to regulate the damping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional damping force controller of a motorcycle shock absorber adapted to regulate the damping force prevents the vehicle body tail from sinking at a time of start up and abrupt acceleration (refer to JP-Y-Hei 06-029191, for example). This damping force controller is adapted to calculate an acceleration factor from the gear position and the vehicle speed, predict the amount of tail sinking from the acceleration factor and a throttle opening speed, and control the damping force of the shock absorber according to the predicted amount of tail sinking.
For example, a motorcycle used for a motocross race constantly runs on cross-country racecourses including climbing uphill followed by jumping over large undulations in succession and running steep downhill. This type of motorcycle must be capable of jumping high when needed in a stabilized attitude and running a steep downhill in a stabilized manner while preventing the rear wheel from bouncing. However, because the damping force controller of the prior art cited above is not intended for such a ride as described above, it cannot meet the above-noted requirements.